Brought Back
by Liza Mondragon
Summary: Slight Time Travel AU that takes place after OoTP. 17-year-old Sirius Black is transported 19 years into the future. Harry and the Order attempt to find a way to have send him back to his own time, but between their grief and Sirius's curiosity about the future, it's not easy.
1. Prologue

**Um, hi? Please don't kill me! I am SO, SO sorry. Life kinda choked me, and I barely had time to write. But guess what? It's summer vacation! (For us in the Philippines, at least.) And you know what that means! More time for me to write! And I finally have my own laptop! So I don't have to keep borrowing my mom's! I can now promise at least one update to one of my fics every week unless something comes up. (Yeah, I'm a pretty slow writer.)**

 **ALSO, bad news: I have lost nearly all enthusiasm for writing "Sacrifices" and "Her". I have recently discovered quite a few plot holes which will take quite a while to fix. Thus, I will have to stop writing and put them on hiatus. I might come back, but not anytime soon. "The Halloween Spirit", on the other hand, should be updated sometime soon, so, yay, there's that. I am SO SORRY.**

 **In other news, my friend Yana (who also happens to be beta-ing this fic) finally convinced me to read Harry Potter, and I am** _ **so**_ **glad she did. I came up with this after finishing OotP, while I was still in denial of Sirius's death. So, enjoy?**

 **WARNING: OOC-ness. Also, I grew up knowing American English, so the characters will speak as such and might say things that they wouldn't have otherwise. Sorry 'bout that.  
**

…

Seventeen-year-old Sirius Black roamed around the Hogwarts campus, bored out of his mind. Freshly fallen snow covered the ground and made crunching sounds as Sirius stomped around. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spied numerous trees, bare of their foliage. The smell of pine trees and Christmas treats seemed to linger in the air.

It was the holidays, and most of the students had gone home to their families. The only ones left in Gryffindor were the Marauders and a couple of first and second years. Remus, meanwhile, was busy helping James and Peter cram for their History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, which was due in a few days.

Deciding to go to the kitchens to get a snack, he turned around, when something on the ground caught his eye.

Curious, he bent down to pick it up. It was a smooth, jet-black ball about the size of a Remembrall. Sitting in the snow, it ought to have been cold, but it felt oddly warm to the touch, appearing to radiate magic from its very core, even through Sirius's thick gloves. The young wizard examined it, but found nothing else out of the ordinary.

He made a move to place it in his pocket. Surely Moony would know what it was. However, he began to feel dizzy. He swayed on his feet, struggling to stand. His senses became blurred and everything turned black...

…

"Pads, I still don't get why you're so _bloody calm_ about this."

Sirius Black gave his friend a sad smile. "You'll see."

"What do you mean, _I'll see_?! Lils, help me out here!" cried James Potter, looking at his wife, who ignored him.

Sirius merely smirked at him "Ugh, stop being such a baby, Prongs. Just watch. It's going to happen, right about... _now_."


	2. Chapter One

**Uh, hey guys? Yeah, I know I said I would update every week, but between trying to understand differential equations and worrying about my upcoming Kumon achievement test, my mind is all BLARRGG. Plus, there's also writer's block and my latest obsession with Snily, Severitus, and generally Snape portrayed in a good light. I'm SO SORRY for leaving you guys hanging for like, three weeks. And for the fact that this is rather short. I'll try to actually post next week.**

 **Also, to confirm a few things. First, I made a mistake in the summary. It's NINETEEN years into the future, not eighteen. Well, technically, it's eighteen-and-a-half, but I'm rounding off to nineteen. Sirius is transported from the winter of 1977 to summer of 1996. Second, although I ship both Wolfstar and Remadora equally and would never favor one over the other, I'm not sure I could actually incorporate both into this fic. Therefore, for the sake of making this canon-compliant, I'm making this Remadora, as I wouldn't know how to do Wolfstar justice anyway. Nothing major, though; it'll mostly just be in the background. Basically, in this universe, Wolfstar never happened. My apologies to fellow Wolfstar shippers. Lastly, this will be** _ **mostly**_ **canon-compliant, but as the summary says, it's a slight AU as their summer before sixth year will be completely different.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

…

Remus Lupin apparated on the doorstep of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He needed to pick up a few of the things he had left there last time, as he had approximately a month to prepare for the mission he had taken upon himself: to live amongst other werewolves and spy on them for the Order.

He reluctantly grabbed the cold doorknob, turning it carefully so as not to disturb Walburga Black's portrait. He entered and closed the door behind him. The werewolf wrinkled his nose as the scent of dust and mothballs assaulted his sense of smell.

Suddenly, Remus was temporarily blinded by a bright flash of light, followed by a loud _CRACK!_ identical to the sound of one apparating. Though momentarily taken aback, he quickly regained his senses and whipped out his wand. His mind racing with several possibilities of what might have caused it, each one worse than the next, he cautiously crept towards the kitchens, the source of the light and noise. He quickly opened the door, ready to shoot a quick stunner.

Remus Lupin was not the sort of person to startle easily. Being a former prankster, and currently a wizard joining in the fight against Voldemort, he had taught himself to keep a calm and cool mind whatever might happen.

Unfortunately, he had NOT prepared himself for this.

Lying spread-eagled on the floor was a teenaged boy. And, as he took a closer look, he realized the boy had an almost eerie resemblance to Sirius.

…

 _ **Harry...**_

 _He was being chased. By who or what, he had no idea. He just needed to get out._

 _ **Harry...**_

 _Then, he slipped. The next thing he knew, he was in the Department of Mysteries. The Veil was in front of him, billowing menacingly. It was bigger than he remembered, then he realized...it was growing, growing...bigger and bigger..._

 _ **Harry...**_

 _Then Sirius appeared. He reached out towards the older man, but the latter's face was blank. "This...is...all...your...fault..." hissed Sirius, practically spitting out the words._

 _ **Harry...**_

 _"No! Sirius! I...I didn't..." he cried, as the Veil swallowed them all..._

 _ **Harry...**_

"Harry! Wake up, mate!"

Harry Potter sat upright on his bed in the Burrow, panting heavily. A trickle of sweat dripped down his temple. Sunlight streamed in through the window.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes, but you keep mumbling about 'cereal'...are you alright, Harry?" said Ron, who was leaning over the bed, looking concerned.

Harry swallowed and gave a shaky nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just-just another nightmare."

"Another one?! That's the fourth time this week! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, and..." he sniffed the air. "...are those pancakes I smell?"

"Yep, Mum's sent me up to tell you that breakfast's ready. Hermione and everyone else're already downstairs."

Harry let out a yawn and nodded. He got out of bed and proceeded to follow Ron downstairs. The second he got there, however, he noticed Mrs. Weasley talking to Remus Lupin. They weren't talking very loudly, but Harry managed to catch a few snatches of the conversation.

"—you sure—"

"Yes, and—"

"—need to inform Harry—"

Harry perked up at the mention of his name, and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Ron beat him to it.

"Mum, what's Professor Lupin doing here?"

Lupin cleared his throat. "I was stopping by Grimmauld Place to pick up a few things, when I found someone in the kitchens."

"Who was it? Was it a Death Eater?" asked Harry, worried.

The werewolf locked eyes with him. "It's Sirius."

…

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope you enjoy this fic.**

 **Also, thanks to my beta Yana. Sorry for having to put up with my nonsensical questions about what Hogwarts smells like during Christmas.**


End file.
